Lina Inverse! The talk show host!
by Puddin Hime
Summary: Lina Inverse is a talk show host, and makes lots of money!
1. Episode 1

Adventures with Lina Inverse! The talk show host!  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
(Lina looks up from the pile of money she has been drooling over)  
  
Lina: OH! HI! I am Lina Inverse! (poses) The Worlds greatest Sorceress/ Talk show host!  
You may ask, Lina why? Why did you stop traveling to do this? The answer should be obvious!  
THE MONEY! (laughs loudly) Any ways, I guess I should introduce my co-host! Well,   
My producers haven't picked one for sure yet, so we are going to change them , till we find some one we like! OK! Today, my co-host will be.. WHA?! (sighs) Gourry..  
  
  
Gourry: (waves) HI! I'm Gourry!  
  
  
Lina: (face fault) They know jelly fish brain..   
  
  
Gourry: *thinks* Hmm… I'm kind of hungry!  
  
  
Lina: (draws a jelly fish on Gourry's forehead) OK! Our first guest on my wonderful new show is Amelia!  
  
  
Amelia: (runs out, and poses) RIGHT! I am here to spread justice to your audience!   
  
  
Lina: (falls over) YOU ARE NOT! You are here to sit down, shut up, and let me interview you!  
  
  
Amelia: RIGHT! (sits down)  
  
  
Lina: So Amelia, what would you do if I told you that some one just kicked a kitten down the street?  
  
  
Amelia: WHAT?! (stands up on chair) That is completely WRONG! I cannot allow such things to happen! I must go stop this! (goes to leave)  
  
  
Lina: (rolls on the floor laughing) That was a "what if" question! It never happened!  
  
  
Amelia: (sits down) Oh.. Your not being very nice today Lina.. (stands up again, and points) And as a soldier of justice, I must ask you to stop this!   
  
  
Lina: (tries to stop laughing) Geeze Amelia! Can't you take a joke? Anyways, you are boring, and talk about justice too much, go away.   
  
  
Amelia: (eyes get all teary) Lina! I think you are acting very strange today! (points again) And as a Soldier-  
  
  
Lina: (pushes Amelia off stage) Yeah, yeah.. Justice.. I know..  
  
  
Gourry: (snores loudly) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ………..  
  
  
Lina: (growls) GOURRY!!!  
  
  
Gourry: AHHH!! (falls out of his chair)  
  
  
Lina: Don't fall asleep during MY SHOW!  
  
  
Gourry: (yawns) But its soo boring!  
  
  
Lina: AHHHH! (throws Gourry out of studio) He will NOT be my co-host!  
(sighs and sits down) Well folks! That's it for todays show! Come back tomarrow for a new guest, and new co-host! See ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Episode 2

Adventures with Lina Inverse! The talk show host!  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
(Lina bites the head off a cooked fish, and munchs happily)  
  
  
Lina: (looks up and swallows food) Hey! Welcome back! Today our co-host is Zelgadis!   
  
  
(Zelgadis walks out and sits down)  
  
  
Lina: (waves) Hey Zel!  
  
  
Zel: Hey Lina (crosses his legs)  
  
  
Lina: Guess who our guest is Zelgadis?  
  
  
Zel: Please don't say Amelia..  
  
  
Lina: WHAT?! Don't you watch my show?! Amelia was Yesterday!  
  
  
Zel: (sweat drops) I was busy..  
  
  
Lina: (raises eye brow) Doing what? (smirks)  
  
  
Zel: So.. Who is our guest?  
  
  
Lina: Changing the subject? Anyways, our guest today is Naga! My old friend, and drinking buddy!  
  
  
Naga: (stumbles out, laughing her horrible laugh)  
  
  
Zel: (covers his ears) What is that horrible noise?!   
  
  
Lina: (looks at Naga's bright red face) NAGA! What did I say about you coming drunk?!  
  
  
Naga: (laughs and makes everyone's ears bleed) I just drank a little! I'm not drunk! (laughs)  
  
  
Zel: (covers his ears more) I can't take this! (runs away)  
  
  
Lina: COWARD! (looks at Naga) Soo.. Been to any good spas lately?  
  
  
Naga: (thinks very hard, and falls over) There was this one.. It was GREAT! (laughs more)  
  
  
(camera's focus on Naga's.. ehem…..gifts )  
  
  
Lina: HEY! UP HERE!  
  
  
Camera man: But.. Your flat!  
  
  
Lina: WHAT?! (puts the camera man in a head lock) ITS MY SHOW! (thwaps him, and goes back to the stage)  
  
  
Naga: (laughs) Hey Lina.. How about getting a drink with your most powerful rival (laughs some more)  
  
  
Lina: You mean my biggest pain in the butt? I guess.. (looks into the camera) Well, that's all for today's show! No thanks to Zelgadis! See ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
